


Paradoxical

by Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conquest, F/M, poem, takukamu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the warm dawn, four souls stood side by side<br/>A wonderful and priceless life, to peace was tied<br/>Contented and happy, she slept<br/>But in a blank state she was swept</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxical

**Paradoxical**

 

Eyes, his caramel pair, oh so sweet

The crimson ones, with firm determination, vibrantly lit

Within the light, two souls did meet

In a fated reunion, their sights did greet

 

Their smells, imprinted on their mind

Their diverged paths, once more were aligned

In serendipity, their scents collided

Even with great distance, their senses were attracted

 

As they rolled off their tongues, their names tasted incomparably sweet

Until the bitter taste of distrust was laid in defeat

They never knew how brothy something bland could be

Until uneventful talks lingered upon their minds, as savory as it could be

 

Their melodious voices, in their ears, a harmonious serenade

A symphony of synchronous hearts, waltzed in promenade

Sweet string of words born from a confession’s descent,

An oath weaved within a single agreement

 

A hand reached through, waking dreams faded away

Their gashes and pain, miraculously healed away

With identical rings, their hands intertwined

Under the moon’s embrace, their lips and bodies entwined

 

In the warm dawn, four souls stood side by side

A wonderful and priceless life, to peace was tied

Contented and happy, she slept

But in a blank state she was swept

 

In a sea of nothing but pain,

Where diverged paths never met again

Of regret and contrast, of fiery hate and sorrow, emerged brawls

The bright days lost in oblivion as dusk falls

 

His eyes for sight, of dead carmine

His smell, only of the fallen Hoshidan line

His taste, only the coppery iron of betrayal 

His hearing, only hears his’ cries and denial

 

Their touch, one last hold

As their hands slipped apart and the warmth turned cold

A fated meeting that was severed by choice,

A tragically beautiful love that ended with farewell’s voice

 

In the starless nights, she stood with no one beside

The what-ifs of yesterday and tomorrow echoed where she reside

She moved forward with a newly found hope to hone,

But in endless frigid dawn, she always thought of him, all alone


End file.
